


Pain and Passion

by Vengeant



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeant/pseuds/Vengeant
Summary: The return to the academy was 3 weeks away, Danni wasn’t sure how to feel. It was her third year, it was regularly said to be the most important, real missions and real threat. She had been training for this moment all her life, having the best grades in her class since she could remember. Danni had always exuded confidence, when she walked into a room eyes were drawn to her. But now it didn’t quite feel right.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Pain and Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts!  
> Danni= Daenerys  
> Also there are OC.

Chapter 1:  
Danni I

Danni peered out the small oval window looking out at Colter, from this elevated height everything felt small including her. She looked down at the brochure, Come Visit Colter, the City of opportunity, it wouldn't be long before they landed. Danni continued reading the brochure, 32 million people seemed absurd. Out of the window the scattered horizon of downtown Colter illuminated. Even with the city so packed from here Danni could see the beauty. She continued reading about Colter, learning it had the largest park in the world, O' Conner, which was located in the heart of the city. 

…

"Isn't this park amazing Danni?" 

Danni walked along the pavement path though the ancient trees which acted as guards, muffling the sound of the busy city around them. She couldn't help listening to the leaves rustle as birds fluttered through them, whistling merrily to each other. 

“Danni, did you hear me?”, Rhyzek said, tapping her on the shoulder. 

“No sorry, could you repeat that?”, Danni asked, turning to her older brother Rhyzek. 

“This park is magnificent, I could walk around here all day.” As they walked together they noticed the sound of a guitar further ahead. On a park bench was a pale boy with wild unruly gray hair, barely held together by a soft light blue bandana which covered his forehead. The boy had black and blue guitar resting on his knee while his left-hand strung a gentle rhythm. 

“I miss Sunspear,” Danni lamented. The house with the red door, she had loved it there. The exquisite garden that Danni and her mother would take care of. She could still smell the grass and flowers from when she used to lie down and read novels from her father’s library, in the front yard. 

“I miss it as well, but this is a new chapter ,” Rhyzek paused, knelt down and searched his backpack. He turned around to Danni and handed her a small velvet box. 

…

The return to the academy was 3 weeks away, Danni wasn’t sure how to feel. It was her third year, it was regularly said to be the most important, real missions and real threat. She had been training for this moment all her life, having the best grades in her class since she could remember. Danni had always exuded confidence, when she walked into a room eyes were drawn to her. But now it didn’t quite feel right. 

Chapter 2:  
Jonathan I

The Stark mansion, Winterfell, was lively with the sound of feet running rumbling across the dark oak floorboards and voices echoing along the cold gray concrete brick walls. Even with all the commotion Jon stayed in his bedroom carefully packing for his third year at Lethbridge Academy. 

There was a knock on the door, “It’s open,” Jon said over his shoulder. 

The door creaked open.

As Jon looked up, his older sister Arya stepped into the room. “Finished packing already?” he asked. “Not yet, but there's no rush. But from the looks of it I will be finished before you.” she replied with a smirk, taking in the heap of clothes Jon had scattered around his room, awaiting to pack.  


They both laughed at this. Sometimes it still managed to surprise Jon just how easily Arya could make him laugh, or feel other emotions in a way no one else could. As he finished laughing, he began to feel nervous about his coming year at the academy. It was his third year and the pressure was enormous.

Noticing this Arya began to poke fun at him. “Not getting cold feet now are you? I would say that it's normal but I am above such nonsense.” she stated. “I’m not any more nervous than you ever were, I am just excited to prove myself.” Jon replied defensively. “Whatever you need to tell yourself, I’ll be back in my room packing if you need to see me again.” Arya said as she floated out of the room. 

As she closed the door, Jon forgot his irritation and began to worry again. This was one of the most important years in his school career. Prospectors would gather from across the region to view the progress of the students, and offer to cultivate the abilities of the promising candidates . If he could show himself to be better than his peers, Jon would open endless possibilities that were inaccessible before. If he failed to do so, he would face a difficult struggle on his road to success. 

... 

After finishing packing for what felt like hours, Jon descended down the old creaking steps into the foyer of the Winterfell Mansion. Apun noticing the absence of noise Jon figured his family must be in the backyard. He traveled rough through the various hallways he had been exploring since he had first arrived at the Stark's home when he was 8. He continued towards the patio. 

Through the grimy fogged glass of the sliding doors connecting to the outside. Jon could just make out his brother Renly and Arya practicing hand to hand to combat. After crossing onto the deck, Jon could hear the faint sound of heavy breaths and the impact of blows. 

A Series of kicks and barrage of punches were exchanged between Renly and Arya. The battle was fierce and well fought but Arya won with a stunning backflip single-leg judo takedown to the grass, landing on the ground Arya placed Renly in a raw naked choke-hold leaving him with no other option but to tap out. 

Jon lagged as he approached and said “What's wrong, couldn't stop her by yourself?” at this renleys face heated. “I would have won if she hadn't launched into that insane backflip!” 

“Sometimes being a little unpredictable is what wins the fight” Arya responded, flashing a huge grin that instantly mirrored Jon's face. It was the type of smile that could leave him defenceless if he let it. 

“You just say that because you won!” Renly spouted, breaking the moment. “A win’s a win.” Arya replied dancing back into the mansion. 

Renley was a year younger than Arya, the same as Jon, and had spent years trying to best her in combat. So far he hadn't succeeded, but then again, neither had Jon.

“If it really bothers you so much to lose, I could always spar with you sometimes.” Jon offered, noticing just how embarrassed this confrontation had left his brother. “If I wanted to beat you, I would have already. It’s Arya that I’m after, and one day I’ll win.” he said as he followed his sister inside. As he was left alone, Jon smiled to himself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad at the academy if his siblings were there with him.


End file.
